Interior decorating is a multi-billion dollar a year business in the United States alone. Whether it is for a commercial property or a single family residence decorating the interior of these structures includes a variety of tasks such as but not limited to choosing of flooring and painting the interior walls. One common task included in the art of interior decorating is installing decorative window treatments. Window treatments are available in numerous different styles and can include but are not limited to blinds, valances and drapes. Typically the style of the window treatment dictates how it will be mounted to the window or the walls adjacent thereto.
One style of window treatment that is very popular are drapes sometimes referred to as window curtains. Drapes are manufactured from variety of fabrics and colors and are suspendedly mounted proximate a window. Drapes are typically mounted utilizing a support rod or similar structure that is superposed the top of the window and extending substantially thereacross. The drapes are conventionally mounted to the support rod where they are movable between a first position and a second position so as either to cover the window or be linearly adjacent to each opposing side of the window.
During the mounting process of the drapes, the support rod typically requires a bracket that includes a wall plate. The wall plate often has apertures so as to accept fasteners therethrough in order to facilitate the mechanical mounting to the wall proximate the window. One problem with conventional securing techniques such as the aforementioned is that the walls are damaged from the fasteners used to secure the brackets. It is common for window treatments to be changed as a result of redecorating or moving. As the window treatments are removed the damaged walls remain and must be repaired.
Another issue with conventional installation techniques for support rods of window treatments is the cumbersome installation thereof. The conventional brackets require tools such as levels, screwdrivers and other implements in order to facilitate installation of the brackets. Additionally, conventional techniques often require more than one person to facilitate a proper installation of the brackets operable to engage a support rod for window treatments.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mounting apparatus that facilitates the mounting of a bracket for a support rod for a window treatment that is releasably secured with chemical adhesives and promotes easier installation thereof.